


Scent

by Kinyve



Series: Omega Green [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, green uses those scent masking pill stuff, its like pre-slash, red is a good boyfriend(??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: Green says he's an alpha.





	

When Red first meets Green, the brunette claims to be an alpha.

Red doesn't argue this fact, but he grows suspicious of the brunette's varying scent strength and smell. Sometimes Green smells like the usual strong spice of an alpha's pride, but sometimes he'd catch a whiff of fear and submission -- sweet and gentle.

His hunch is given more proof when he stays over at Green's for a sleepover, and finds his room filled with a sweet and calming omega scent. Green boasts that it's his girlfriend's fault, but Red knows how they're too young to have a proper relationship, much less a sexual one.

Plus, Green smelled really sweet that night.

But then, Red never believes anything without any concrete proof, so he ignores all the discrepancies and treats Green as he wants to and is -- an alpha.

Only when Red finds Green sobbing and holding a bottle of pills did he understand why the brunette's scent was so heavily distorted, and how right his intuition was from the beginning.

Green is broken down on the floor, a handful of pills scattered among the tiles as the brunette covers his face in an attempt to hide his tears. He's been trying to hide everything with the help of medicine, only to be exposed at his weakest by his own rival, who stands baffled in front of him.

Red sniffs the air and he gets a clear reading of the brunette's scent -- distraught, angered, and worried -- a mixture of emotions neatly packed in the familiar sweetness of an omegan fragrance.

He crouches down to touch him, but he's immediately rejected with a slap. Red frowns, withdrawing his hand but keeps his distance, hoping that his rival knows that he means no harm. Despite this, Green still won't meet his gaze, only rubbing his face vigorously with his sleeves to stop the tears.

"Go away." His voice croaks, his hand shaking as he keeps a fierce grip on the bottle. Red doesn't listen but doesn't make a move to come closer either, only watching as Green controls his emotions. Green inhales shakily, his lungs hurting from crying too much; the anger and anxiety pooling in his gut as he struggles to speak.

"Now you fucking know, okay." He says through his teeth, his voice strained. Another choke interrupts him from his words, but he continues on despite the pain. "I'm a wannabe alpha. A fake." He adds, his voice getting shakier as the tears keep slipping down his cheeks. Red nods.

"You are."

Green snorts, smiling exasperatedly at Red's bluntness. "Fuck you." He murmurs, letting go of the little bottle and hugging himself, desperately comforting himself. His words hold no malice and only sound broken and detached as the brunette continues to silently whimper.

Red moves closer, still not touching but waiting for a way to comfort Green without bothering his now broken pride. Green feels the alpha get closer, and he flinches in disgust as he feels compelled to let Red comfort him. He whines and pushes his soles unto the floor to push him away from the other trainer. Red pauses in his movements, a little unease on how to approach the broken omega.

"Red please." He begs in a tiny voice, "Just fuck off, please."

Red stays in front of him and catches Green when the brunette lunges in for a hug.

* * *

 

Red's surprised when Green comes to visit him in Mt. Silver, even more surprised when Green's sweet and alluring omegan scent is un-hindered by the artificially produced alpha one he used to wear. Red considers staring at the brunette as a suffice reaction, even though he gets a frown in return.

"You okay?" He asks, his voice drawling out with a doubting tone. "Did the cold freeze your brain or something?" Green manages to tease him, which didn't do much to Red's unwavering stare. Eevee notices the tension and hops out of Green's shoulder, shaking the snow off his fur and calling for Pikachu. Pikachu pops out of Red's side and bounds over to the brown ball of fluff to play as Green snorts and plops down beside Red.

"You don't smell weird." Red says, unsure of how to word Green's scent. The brunette scoffs, nudging him in the arm, "Well yeah. I'm trying to…" He trails off, the uncertainty in his voice clear. Red hums, giving Green an understanding look when he spots the little bottle on the side pocket of his bag. He leans in and situates himself close to the brunette, his scent calming him despite the cold biting his skin.

Charizard, who'd been asleep before Green came, growled and swung his tail to wrap around both trainers, effectively squishing them together. Green flails a little, caught unawares, but happy to feel warmth seeping in through the contact of Red and Charizard's fire.

Green leans in to him, his omegan instincts loving the feeling of an alpha close to him. Red breathes out and inhales, smiling to himself, "Cinnamon." Red mutters, earning him a look of confusion from the brunette.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 

"I don't like being an omega." Green whispers through his scarf, huddling closer to the bonfire and hugging himself. Red hums, playing with Pikachu as he leans unto Green to keep his side warm. He adjusts his hat and gives the brunette a questioning look; Green responds with a huff. "You alphas get all the awesome stuff." He nitpicks, sniffling for a moment from the cold.

"As a fragile little omega, all I have to do is wait for my stupid-ass prince charming to whisk me away." He says in a high pitched voice, mockingly waving his hands and immediately withdrawing them back under his jacket due to the sudden gust of wind. Red raises a brow, "Prince?"

A blush forms on Green's cheek, "O-Or a princess. Q-Queen? N-Never mind that." He stutters out, glaring at the way Red smiles at the way he stutters. "I want to be treated like a competent trainer that doesn't need a stupid alpha by his side." He growls out, rubbing his arms to make warmth. Red looks down at Pikachu, who chirps back at him and nuzzles his chin.

"Am I stupid?" Red mutters.

Green frowns, "Um, no?"

Pulling his hat down to cover his face, Red smiles.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write this down asddlfkajs it won't get out of my head


End file.
